


Getting to know each other

by AlexaVP



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, from strangers to lovers, gay Dan, sexually confused Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaVP/pseuds/AlexaVP
Summary: Dan is not into girls but Louise doesn't know that. When she is trying to find him a girl at a party Dan hides behind the most handsome man he has ever seen.





	1. strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> hope you enjoy this it's my first story ever so I'm sorry if it's horrible

Phil had had a total of two crushes in his entire life, both of whom had been two of his best friends, one had been a girl who he dated for a year and ended in bad terms with and the other had been a boy who found out and stopped talking to him, it had been sad but Phil had moved on if by moving on he meant not being interested in anyone for more than three years.  
So here he was again in his couch holding his laptop googling what his mess of sexuality was. The term that fit the best was always asexual but that couldn't be right he had felt sexually attracted to someone even if it had only been two of his friends. "There are different types of asexual people" he read once but still it felt wrong...Tired and with a sigh he closed his laptop and tried to sleep.  
When he woke up he found a text from Louise inviting him to a party. Louise was a new friend Phil made at a cooking class which he was flop at for that matter, she had been giving him tips all along and she was just an adorable human being. Even though he wasn't so much of a party person he wouldn't have said no to Louise.

…

Dan had never had a proper crush on someone and he couldn't care less. He did not want a relationship not now or ever he told Louise for what it seemed as the 100th time.

"Come on Dan if you don't find someone tonight I'll never force you to come to a party ever again" Louise said through the phone.

Dan sighed "all right then" he said because it was the best offer he had heard from Louise that afternoon "I'll see you tonight" Louise cheered and Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

…

Dan had never regretted saying yes to Louise so much in his life. She had been introducing him to every single one of the girls at the party, most of them were really nice but not Dan's type, if he even had one, and the rest just looked at him like animals look at meat. At the beginning he got mad at Louise for assuming his sexuality but, he thought, he had never told her what his sexuality was so he couldn't get angry at her for trying to make him a favour even if he didn't want her to.

"This is Sheyla" Louise said pointing at a tall red-headed girl "Sheyla this is Dan" Sheyla smiled at him and Dan noticed she was really beautiful, he didn't feel attracted to women but he could appreciate someone's looks and Sheyla had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Dan smiled back.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said and Louise seemed proud of herself, Dan couldn't let that happen he wasn't even giving hopes to Sheyla but more to Louise and as funny as it was he wasn't interested in her or at least not as Louise thought.

Before Sheyla could answer Dan said "well as much as I would love to get to know each other better" and he meant it "I have to go, sorry" he saw the indignation in Sheyla's face and the anger in Louise's before he turned around and walked as fast as he could without running.

…

Phil got to the house and entered hoping to see Louise but what he found were a lot of unknown faces. He was starting to get anxious after looking for Louise everywhere and not finding her so he got a coke out of the fridge and went to the back yard, he sat in the smallest bench ever and stared at the sunset when the craziest thing happened.  
One of the tallest boys he had ever seen was almost running towards him, he was pale with big brown eyes and almost the same haircut as Phil, it would have been a nice view if it wasn't for the look of absolute terror on his face.

…

Louise was shouting and Dan's only escape route available was the back yard  
He looked around to found the most gorgeous man sitting on the only bench and decided that before Louise killed him he wanted to talk to him and also he needed help.

…

"Hi, I'm Dan Louise is persecuting me and I need your help" the boy said as fast as he could in the most adorable southern accent Phil had heard.

"Oh ,er, hello I'm Phil. May I ask why Louise is persecuting you?" Phil said giggling because he must have done something bad if the nicest person Phil knew was angry at him.

"Not now" Dan said while hiding behind him."If she comes tell her I'm not here"

Phil was full on laughing by now but he stopped when the angriest Louise he had seen came out of the house. Her face smoothed a little when she saw Phil.

"Hello Phil honey, you haven't seen a tall brown-haired boy have you?" Louise asked.

"No Lou, sorry" Phil said and was worried she would notice he was liying and got angry at him too.

"No problem he's just a little stupid, doesn't know what he wants" Louise said and Phil was happy the music was so loud because Dan spluttered at this."Well I'll keep looking, I'll see you later" She said and turned around leaving only him and Dan at the backyard.

Phil turned around to look at Dan and couldn't help but laugh. Dan had a look of triumph on his face but also look trapped between the bench, a tree and the floor. He looked hilarious.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Dan said while getting up.

"You're welcome" Phil said while smiling and took a moment to study Dan a little better he was what Phil could only describe as handsome. Dan was smiling as well and it looked like he was studying him too because they just looked at each other for what seemed like forever and felt like nothing.

"So..." Phil said breaking the silence and making a space for Dan to sit on the bench "why was Louise so angry?"

"Oh yeah" Dan said looking like he had been day-dreaming "She's trying to find me a couple and has been introducing me to every girl she sees" Phil tried not to feel as disappointed as he did "but.. well... I'm not really into girls..." Phil tried not to feel as happy as he did. "but she doesn't know that and she thinks I'm an idiot and don't know what I want" He said repeating what Louise said, Phil just laughed.

"Okay... I'm not trying to get myself into it but why don't you tell her that?" Phil asked actually confused.

"Well... I don't know I hadn't told anyone before" Dan said with a weak laugh and Phil just felt more confused.

…

Dan didn't know why he told Phil. He did not intended to do it but before he noticed he had already said it and felt kind of relieved. Probably coming out the first time to a stranger wasn't the best idea but it felt easier as he knew if Phil didn't react well he could just never see him again but as he is right in the middle of the backyard with Phil looking all lost and adorable that's the last thing he wants to do.

"Well then why don't you go and tell her now that you have" Phil asks and Dan thinks it would be the right thing to do and also the last thing he wants to do.

"Or... We could get to know each other better " Dan suggests all nervous.

Phil giggled "All right then... you start"


	2. Your number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who gave kudos, put bookmarks, commented and just read too =) I really hope you like this chapter!

Phil found out later that night Dan was super awkward and also amazing.  
They shared so many things in common Phil had never felt so comfortable with another person.

…

Dan was absolutely happy. Phil was super funny and it felt so easy to chat and make fun of each other. Dan liked Phil he was warm and so handsome and also the craziest person he had ever met.  
They talked for at least two hours when Louise reappeared.

“There you are you sneaky boy”she said pointing at Dan, she sounded a lot less mad and a lot more drunk.

“Hey Lou” Dan said a little nervous.

“I see you've met Phil, isn't he adorable?”Louise said tripping over her words “ha... did I tell you Sheyla left?” she sounded like she was having a lot of fun. “she said you were rude of course you were! She isn't Phil” It was obvious she didn't know what she was saying but still Dan felt himself getting red and noticed Phil looked really entertained and embarrassed at the same time.

Louise left them both looking at her back like they couldn't believe what had just happened.

“Well she is funny when she is drunk”Phil said giggling.

“Yes I guess she is” Dan said rethinking the situation. She said all that about him and Phil so she already knew right?

“You still have to tell her though”Phil said as if he could read his mind “once she isn't completely potted”

“Ugh okay yeah” Dan said not wanting to face his responsibilities.  
“Well I have to go” Phil said getting up from the bench “It was great to meet you Dan” and before Dan could say anything else he left.

…

The conversation with Louise had been so weird that Phil just escaped.  
He couldn't help it he always felt so scared when someone assumed he had some kind of romantic relationship with other person and Dan was just great and Phil though he actually could get to like him. That was the scariest part of it all.

…

Dan felt stupid. He though he was getting along with Phil, apparently not.  
He didn't even had his phone and the worst thing was that he could not stop thinking about him.  
He had never felt like this, yes he liked guys before but not to the point when he couldn't have a moment without thinking on what they had to say about everything happening around him and less after he had met him that day and spoke to him for like one and a half hour.  
He catched himself thinking on his way back home “what would Phil say about this dog?” and he realized he needed to see him again.

The next day he had the strangest hangover ever. Strange because:  
1.He didn't drink the night before   
and 2.He felt absolutely insane.  
How could he feel this way towards someone he met a day ago?   
He needed to get a grip but of course as everything he ever did he decided to do the exact opposite. He took his phone and dialed a number.

“Hi Lou how's the hangover treating you?” Dan said through the phone.

“Shut up” Louise said “I'm still angry at you”

“You didn't seem so mad yesterday”Dan said containing his laugh.

“shut up”Louise said again “what do you need? To answer your first question...horrible, terrible I'm dying now what.do.you.need?”

“Well...I...” he was about to do it “I wanted to know if you would give me Phil's phone” he said really fast and begged she wouldn't make him say it again.

“So...” Louise sounded a lot more awake and gossipy, Dan was getting nervous “Phil hum? Wow... I didn't know Dan... Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to Lou... but I don't know it never felt like the right moment” Dan said ashamed.

“Well of course I'll give you his phone!” She didn't sound angry anymore and Dan felt happy “but just to clarify you're gay right?”

Dan held his breath, it felt like a big thing to label himself but at the end he said “yes Lou I am”

…

Phil couldn't stop thinking about Dan. It was getting embarrassing, he had been invited to a friends reunion, a lot more quiet than the party he went the night before and also a lot less entertaining. He missed Dan and he wanted to slap himself for not getting his phone when he got a text.

Unknown number: Um Hey Phil! =) I'm Dan btw Louise gave me your phone sorry if you didn't want her to if that's the case tell me and I'll stop texting you right now.

Phil: Please don't.

Phil added Dan to his contact list and felt like melting right there.

Dan: Okay then. =) Um would you like to take a coffee with me?

Phil hesitated, he had been in this position only a couple times before and he had never been interested but now he was and he didn't know what to do.

Phil: I would love that.

…

Dan got Phil's text just before he got on the tube and felt like he could die from happiness. He liked that feeling, he didn't get that feeling as much as he would like but he felt like maybe he would with Phil.

Dan: The starbucks that's right behind Lou's house tomorrow at seven.

Phil: It's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this story also I still don't have an updating schedule but I'll upload the chapters as I finish them and will try not to take too long :).

Phil was really nervous. He had never gone on a date with a boy and less one he liked ,or though he liked, he was still extremely confused as he had only liked two people to this extent in his life and both had been his friends for ages and he had only seen Dan once.  
They kept texting the day Louise have Dan his phone and the conversation was as easy as it had been in person. Phil loved that.  
That didn't mean it would always be like that and he still knew next to nothing about Dan. He didn't know where Dan lived, where he studied or if he studied, he didn't know what he did for a living... he was amazed at how easily they had jumped the small-talk and got right into their love for Pokemon.  
He decided he needed to know this things and decided to ask them at their date that night.  
  
...  
  
Dan was getting ready when he got a text from Louise.  
  
*Lou*:did you talk with Phil already? Are you getting married?  
  
Jeez and he though they were going fast.  
  
*Dan*:yes and no  
  
*Lou*:In that order?  
  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
  
*Lou*:okay don't answer my question.  
What did he say? He's a really shy guy be careful with him.  
  
*Dan*:yes Lou calm down it's just our first date  
  
*Lou*: I want details  
  
Dan didn't respond.  
  
...  
  
Phil got there 10 minutes earlier because he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't have the courage to enter.  
He sat on a table right at the corner and waited. It was 7:15 when Dan arrived wearing black thight jeans and a grey t-shirt.  
  
"Hey"Dan said approaching "sorry for the delay"  
  
"No problem"Phil said but couldn't help but feel a little bit  disappointed he had been day-dreaming about this date the entire day and Dan getting late wasn't part of it.  
That was until Dan smiled and Phil just felt happy.  
  
"Okay so..."Phil started after Dan brought him his coffee."I don't know if you noticed but we kind of cut the whole 'getting to know each other part' as I know nothing about your life more like all your favourite animes and trust me I'm not complaining but..." he made a hand gesture he didn't really knew the meaning of and drank some of his coffee  
  
"Oh...yeah...all right...um..." Dan started "I grew up in a small town next London, I have a younger brother, I studied law in Manchester and now live five minutes away from here"  
  
Phil was never a fast-processing person and as he had noticed Dan spoke very fast so it took him a moment to process the information and realized that it was probably his turn.  
  
"I grew up in Manchester actually by the way did you like it there? I have an older brother, I studied English and now live a little bit further from here than you... it's like a 20 minute trip from my flat"Phil said probably 3 times slower than Dan had.  
  
"Oh that's great!"Dan said with a smile that made his dimple show "I knew you had a northern accent hidden somewhere... oh and yes I loved Manchester even though it's small next to London" Phil could just agree.  
  
They kept an easy chat the rest of the evening until the bartender started to look angry at them and they decided it should probably be better to go for a walk.  
  
"In which house of Harry Potter are you in?" Dan asked out of nowhere while they were walking at the park.  
  
"Hufflepuff and if you make fun of me I'll fight you" Phil said trying to look dangerous and failing.  
  
"That's adorable, I can tell you're a Hufflepuff though" Dan said smirking.  
  
"Now that I've told you" said Phil in a deffensive way. Dan just laughed.  
  
They sat at a bench by a tree and were talking normally when Dan took Phil's hand.  
Phil stop breathing. He was scared, he had only liked one boy in his life and that boy didn't like him back. This was new and terrifying.  
He got up fast and said "well it's getting late, I have to go I'll text you later bye"and he left Dan looking dumbfounded at his back.  
  
...  
  
Dan felt stupid. Again. He wasn't reading Phil wrong,was he? He couldn't have. Phil knew it was a date. Maybe Dan was going to fast, he would have gone slower but he felt so comfortable around Phil and holding hands wasn't that of a big deal, was it?  
Dan went to sleep absolutely confused.  
When he woke up he texted a quick message to Louise.  
  
Dan:I need your help.  
  
And another one to Phil.  
  
Dan:hey :p I had a lot of fun last night would you like to repeat it sometime?  
  
Lou's answer came but Phil's didn't.  
  
Louise: sure what's up? All right?  
  
Dan:you know what Lou forget it I'm fine.  
  
Louise:okay but whatever you need I'm here.  
  
Dan:sure Lou thanks =)  
  
At the end of the day,Dan thought, Phil was just another boy.  
Of course he was.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> Also can we talk about gamingmas? I am loving it so much I don't want it to end!  
> P.D. I probably got their life facts wrong I'm sorry and feel free to correct me.


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Er... I'm so sorry for the delay I just didn't really know where the story was going. I still don't but I have an idea :p  
> Anyroad hope you like it.

Phil liked Dan and he knew Dan liked him back. Phil was scared. He needed time but he wasn't sure Dan would like to give it to him.  
Dan's text wasn't helping either. Phil wanted to repeat it, he had a great time but he was so confused.  
He decided to go with what was the safest reply for him and for Dan, it was probably not the best one but he really didn't know which that would be.  
  
Phil:hi Dan I had fun too! I'll love to repeat it but er maybe just as friends?  
  
...  
  
Dan was gutted. He felt like crying but also he was angry. He didn't really knew why actually, not with Phil or maybe yes a little but more with his crazy feelings that wouldn't stop making him feel like his world was crashing down. He was so overdramatic. Jezz.  
He didn't want to loose Phil so if Phil wanted to be his friend Dan was going to be the best of friends.  
  
Dan:Sure.  
  
...  
  
Dan's answer was short. No jokes, no further questions. It was almost cold. Phil didn't like it. Dan was upset and it was purely Phil's fault. He was going to fix it or at least he'll try to.  
  
Phil:Tomorrow 7 at the park.  
  
Okay that was maybe to confident.  
  
Phil:???  
  
Dan:7 it is.  
  
...  
  
Dan got ready and felt nice, relaxed and comfortable thinking about just talking with Phil.  
Maybe, he thought, it wasn't that of a bad idea.  
  
...  
  
They had a chat, laughed, joked and just had a good time.  
Phil was happy about the situation, he liked being Dan's friend and getting to talk to him but he still questioned everything he knew when Dan looked at him smiling just the way that made his dimple show.  
  
...  
  
Once the (date?) No (The chat?) Well, once Dan got back to his flat he felt a little bit less stupid because he had every right to overreact about his situation with Phil. Because Phil was just... fantastic.  
He wasn't getting a lot from Phil but he planned to hold tight to whatever he could get.  
  
Dan:hey I'm free the day past tomorrow would you like to go to that new museum?  
  
He was free everyday but Phil didn't need to know that.  
The only thing he hoped was that he didn't screw up again.  
  
Phil: That sounds fantastic :)  
  
Okay one less chance to ruin everything.  
  
And that's what they did. They went everywhere and saw each other everytime they could. Their already "established probably not going to change soon" relationship killed Dan but he would never complain to spend time with Phil.  
And less because they were sitting across to each other at Starbucks and Dan was loving every second of it.  
  
"I can't believe you don't like chesse! I'm disowning you" Dan said.  
  
"And that's the worst way I could've lost my best friend but that's my life" Phil said with a shy smile at the statement but quickly put a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well then if you promise not to describe your feelings towards chesse in too much detail that doesn't have to happen" Dan said making sure Phil could see on his face he was more than pleased to be his best friend.  
  
The fact that that meant he was falling in love with his best friend was something that made it more real and terrifying but it had always been that way with Phil.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> btw Merry Christmas!!! And happy Hanukkah :)  
> Gamingmas is over :,( but it was good while it lasted :)  
> I wish you all the best in this holiday.


	5. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's another chapter for you hope you like it.

There were things Phil always knew like his hate for cheese, his love for pugs and his crush on Dan.  
And things he never knew like where Iceland was, his sexuality, how to tell someone you have a crush on them and what happens if you do. He was stuck. It had been 5 months since he met Dan and those had been the best 5 months of his life. He enjoyed his relationship with Dan but he couldn't help to want something more and he knew he got himself where he was but, hell, he didn't like it. Dan had given him a chance and he ran away. He wanted a second opportunity but he didn't know if Dan would give it to him and less what would happen if he did.  
One night after going to the museum with Dan he decided he was at least going to try.  
  
...  
  
Dan was happy. He still suffered from extreme  
blushing everytime Phil looked at him for more than 5 seconds but he knew he couldn't aim for more than what he had and he was lucky to have Phil in his life even if not entirely like he wanted to.  
  
...  
  
They had an appointment at 6 o'clock that day. They were going to see the new star wars movie. It was normal, they had been doing it for a while but Phil wasn't having any of it, he was extremely nervous and nobody could do anything about it.  
They entered the theatre, bought tickets and Phil was literally shaking.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Dan said looking at him worried.  
  
"Yeah yeah I think I just may have a cold that's it" Phil said. He hated lying but he may actually have a cold after this, he felt awful.  
  
While they were watching the movie Phil slipped his hand and intertwined his fingers with Dan's. He was so nervous. Dan looked at him confused at first but then he just smiled and looked back at the screen rubbing circles with his thumb at the back of Phil's hand. Phil turned back too but not before giving Dan the biggest of smiles.  
  
...  
  
Dan was shocked and so so so happy. Still he knew holding hands wasn't that big of a deal and friends do it too but he couldn't help but hope it could be something more.  
  
The movie ended and they stood up still holding hands and walked to the park that was infront. They sat down on the closest bench and just talked.  
  
...  
  
They were talking when Dan looked down at their joined hands and took Phil's hand with both of his and started examinating it.  
  
"You have nice hands" Dan said smiling at Phil's hand. Phil could feel his entire face getting red.  
  
"Oh well thank you"He said shyly.  
  
Dan looked at him fondly and Phil melted. He wanted to tell Dan that he would like to try again but he couldn't find the words. So he did the only reasonable thing and got closer to Dan until he could hear Dan's fast heartbeat.  
  
"Dan" He said without knowing where he was going with it. He was looking at Dan and Dan was looking right at him.  
Dan looked quickly at his lips and right back at his eyes. Phil wanted to kiss him so bad, he closed his eyes and leaned closer.  
  
"Phil" Dan said fondly "you have a cold"  
  
Phil opened his eyes quickly.Dan was smirking. What? Oh yeah he remembered now telling Dan he had a cold to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Oh yeah... sorry... I..."Phil didn't know what to do or say.  
He pulled back but Dan grabbed his neck at pulled him even closer to him.  
Phil could only look at one eye at the time.  
  
"You didn't let me finish" Dan said.  
And suddenly Dan was kissing him and it was so nice. Phil had only kissed one person in his life who was small and awkward and also a girl. This was completely new and also a lot better.  
Dan pulled back just enough to talk.  
  
"I don't care"He said and Phil just smiled and kissed him again. Soft and with love.  
  
...  
  
Dan was dreaming he had to be dreaming there was no way in hell this could be happening and still it felt so real, if he was dreaming he never wanted to wake up.  
  
"Hey Dan" Phil said pulling back just a little.  
  
"Yes?"Dan said  
  
"I like you"Phil said and sounded so small and open. Dan knew it was hard for him, they had talked a little about their sexualities and Phil had been so frustrated.  
  
"I like you too Philly" Dan said giving him another peck on the lips.  
   
"Good" Phil said between kisses.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	6. 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! I am proud of myself :) not because it's a good fanfic but more because I didn't erase it half trough.  
> I think this is the best chapter so enjoy!

5 years later.  
  
...  
  
Louise:Hey Dan.  
  
Dan:Hello Lou.  
  
Louise:Guess who is getting married tomorrow.  
  
Dan sighed.  
  
Dan:who?  
  
Louise:you.  
  
Dan smiled.  
  
Dan:Don't tell me.  
  
Louise: yes and all because of me.  
  
...  
  
Louise:Hey Phil.  
  
Phil:Hi Lou!  
  
Louise:Hey guess who is getting married tomorrow.  
  
Phil beamed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Phil:who?  
  
Louise:you.  
  
...  
  
The next day Phil was trying to work with his tie and as always he was failing. Dan always tied his tie for him but Dan was somewhere else and Phil was panicking. The door opened from behind him and heard a gasp.  
  
"Hello sweetheart! You look so handsome!"Phil hears Louise almost shout from behind him.  
  
"Hi" Phil said almost coldly.  
  
"Oh no what's wrong?" Louise asked.  
  
"The fricking tie Lou" Phil said. His voice breaking at the end.  
  
"Hey come here" Louise said knowingly "I'll help you"  
  
"I'm  scared" Phil said while Louise helped him with his tie.  
  
"I know" Louise said looking at him with a smile "but you are ready and Dan too. It's going to be fine, you're already so happy and this is only another step in the right direction"  
  
"Yes" Phil said feeling a little better "Yes it is"  
  
...  
  
Dan was so so so so happy and apparently he couldn't stop saying it.  
  
"I'm so happy" He said.  
  
"I know, I know" His friend Pj said smirking.  
  
"I'm so happy"Dan said once again while tying his shoe laces.  
  
"Okay mate look at me" Pj said stepping closer to the couch where Dan was sitting. Dan looked at him but didn't make eye contact with him. "Hey Dan... look at me" It took a little but at the end he did "what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing's wrong because I know you and yes you're happy but normally you are able to say other things and not just repeat the fact that you're happy."  
  
"Okay...I'm so scared  Pj but I'm really happy but I can't help to be scared and what if Phil backs off or is confused and what is he going to do with his tie?" Dan started talking as fast as he could. "I always help him to tie his tie and if he doesn't want to marry me because I wasn't there to tie his tie when he needed me and he thinks it will be like that all the time and assumes that I won't be there for him and..."  
  
"Okay stop right there" Pj said before Dan could continue. "Dan... Phil loves you and he'll be fine with whatever the whole tie thing was, that by the way sounded like a fricking riddle, so stop panicking because he accepted didn't he?" Dan nodded. "Hey if he chunders while walking down the aisle then you have my permission to panick okay?"  
  
"Okay" Dan said trying to calm down. "Oh god what if he does vomit while walking down the aisle?" He said but he was just joking this time.  
  
Pj rolled his eyes.  
  
...  
  
"Okay honey are you ready?" Louise asked looking at Phil with joy.  
  
"Yes Lou I am" Phil said with confidence. He had never felt like something fit in his life as right as marrying Dan did.  
  
"Hey you haven't thanked me" Louise said with what she thought was a smirk.  
  
"For what?" Phil said with a little chuckle.  
  
"For setting you and Dan together" Louise said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What do you mean?" Now he was full-on laughing. He now remembered Dan telling him Louise decided that they were a couple thanks to her.  
  
"Well you met at my house didn't you?"She said sounding like she won a bet.  
   
"Yes" Phil said.  
  
"Well then" Louise said. "Go ahead" After seeing the confussion on Phil's face she said. "Thank me"  
  
Phil laughed a little more but at the end he realized she was mostly right.  
  
"Thank you Lou"Phil said.  
  
"You're welcome" Louise said smiling. "Now let's get you married"  
  
...  
  
Dan got in place with Pj at his side. He saw his family at the left side and Phil's at the right. Martyn have him a thumbs up and Phil's mom looked like she was about to cry just as his own when he looked at her and to his surprise just did his dad, that make him want to cry too but decided he was at least going to wait until Phil came into the room so he could cry from happiness and not nervousness.  
But when Phil got there...for Dan it was like the sun finally decided to make an appearance and he couldn't do anything but stare openmouthed at who would soon become his husband. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks but he soon cleaned them so he could continue looking at the most handsome man on earth who also had the most beautiful smile Dan had ever seen on his face.  
  
"You are beautiful" Dan mouthed and Phil blushed a little.  
  
...  
  
When Phil finally got next to Dan after feeling like he was going to trip like three consecutive times he looked at Dan and melted. He was marrying the person he loved more than anything in this world and he couldn't believe it.  
It was Dan's turn to say his vows.  
  
"I promise to treat you with kindness, respect, appreciation and silliness." Dan started. "I promise to participate in our relationship, even when it might be hard.  
I promise you that I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow.  
I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support.  
I promise to let you buy all the house plants you may want and to carry every single one of them.  
I promise to love you until I am extinct.  
Thank you for being in my life and thank you for marrying me" Dan ended looking at Phil with love.  
Phil had teary eyes but realized it was his turn.  
  
Phil breathed slowly and began.  
  
"Dan, I promise to love you with all of my heart, honour you with all of my actions, and treasure you.  
I promise to keep you warm when you get cold, and to stand in the way of the sun when it gets hot.  
I promise to roll my eyes with you and never at you.  
I promise to celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own.  
I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime.  
You’re my best friend, and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.  
I have given you my hand to hold now I give you my life and heart to keep.  
Thank you for marrying me." Phil ended and looked at Dan who was already tearing up and smiled.  
  
They were looking at each other and it felt like the rest of the world wasn't there and if it was it didn't matter.  
Phil was looking at every detail in Dan's face and felt absolutely lucky to have the opportunity to do exactly that every morning for the rest of his life.  
  
Once it was his turn he said.  
  
"I do."  
  
And so did Dan.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it.  
> Now I'll try to work in a longer story with actual background and plot :p  
> But I'm proud of this because now I know what I can write, like fluff, and what I can't, like smut, believe me I tried.  
> For the vows part I looked on the internet for ideas so not everything is my invention ha but there are so many beautiful vows out there that now I'm crying on my bed.  
> Please let me know what you think and what kind of story you may like to see next.  
> Again. Thank you =).

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!  
> please comment what you thought even if it's not good so I can improve =)  
> 


End file.
